Embodiments relate generally to marine geophysical surveying. More particularly, embodiments relate to a streamer-preparation apparatus that prepares a streamer for application of an antifouling paint.
Techniques for marine geophysical surveying include seismic surveying and electromagnetic surveying, in which geophysical data may be collected from below the Earth's surface. Geophysical surveying has applications in mineral and energy exploration and production to help identify locations of hydrocarbon-bearing formations. Certain types of marine geophysical surveying, such as seismic or electromagnetic surveying, may include towing an energy source at a selected depth—typically above the seafloor—in a body of water. One or more streamers also may be towed in the water at selected depths—typically above the seafloor—by the same or a different vessel. The streamers are typically cables that include a plurality of sensors disposed thereon at spaced apart locations along the length of the cable. Some geophysical surveys locate sensors on ocean bottom cables or nodes in addition to, or instead of streamers. The energy sources may be configured to generate a signal that is related to a parameter being measured by the sensor. At selected times, the energy source may be actuated to generate, for example, seismic or electromagnetic energy that travels downwardly into the subsurface rock. Energy that interacts with interfaces, generally at the boundaries between layers of rock formations, may be returned toward the surface and detected by the sensors on the streamers. The detected energy may be used to infer certain properties of the subsurface rock, such as structure, mineral composition and fluid content, thereby providing information useful in the recovery of hydrocarbons.
Unfortunately, marine organisms may adhere to and then grow on nearly everything that is placed in water for extended periods of time, including marine geophysical sensor cables, such as towed streamers or ocean-bottom cables. For convenience, any such marine geophysical sensor cable will be referred to herein as a “streamer”. Marine growth (also known as biofouling) often refers to barnacle growth but is intended to also include the growth of mussels, oysters, algae, bacteria, tubeworms, slime, and other marine organisms. This marine growth is particularly problematic with streamers as the marine growth can increase drag resistance of the streamer, leading to increased fuel costs and/or reduced production speed. An additional problem with marine growth includes reduced data quality due to increased noise.
To address marine growth, antifouling paints may be applied to the streamer. These antifouling paints may include biocides, heavy-metal compounds, or other materials that can inhibit marine growth. To reliably paint the surface of the streamer, it may be advantageous to have a clean, dry surface. However, previously used streamers may have a layer of dried salt, marine growth, or other contaminants/residues that may prevent good adhesion of the antifouling paint to the streamer.